


Hace tres días

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Cuando Sherlock vuelve de entre los muertos John tiene una segunda oportunidad para decirle lo que siente.Aunque puede que sea más duro de lo que espera.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnlock Translations





	Hace tres días

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Three Days Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315065) by [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes). 



Durante los últimos seis meses John Watson ha estado vivo, pero apenas viviendo. Todavía reside en el 221B de la calle Baker, ha estado considerando mudarse desde que se convirtió en el único habitante del piso, pero simplemente no tiene la energía o la motivación para hacer nada al respecto. Además, todavía ve a Sherlock en todas partes, sentado en su sillón, tumbado en el sofá, incluso puede escuchar la música cuando está tocando el violín. John no está loco; sabe que son alucinaciones, que son bastante comunes para aquellos que han perdido a un ser querido. Habla con Sherlock de cualquier cosa, como solía hacerlo, y escucha a Sherlock deduciendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

El dolor de la pérdida aún no ha comenzado a remitir, a veces las pesadillas parecen más vívidas. Todavía puede recordar las vistas, los sonidos y los olores de ese día y regresan para atormentarlo en las horas de la madrugada.

John había intentado volver al trabajo hace un mes, pero cada corte y hueso roto le recordaban a Sherlock tirado sobre la acera. Cuando la visión de un paciente con una mala lesión en la cabeza había incitado un ataque de pánico, Sarah no tuvo más remedio que enviarlo a casa y despedirlo durante otros tres meses. Mycroft continúa pagando el alquiler completo del piso. John está demasiado agotado para discutir.

Sarah se asegura de que tiene algún medicamento para dormir, llegando al piso con una pastilla cada noche y viéndolo como se la toma. Como médica, es dolorosamente consciente de que está viendo un paciente suicida, y no le proporcionará a su amigo los medios para quitarse la vida.

John no permitirá que nadie toque las posesiones de Sherlock; incluso a Mycroft no se le ha permitido llevarse ningún objeto personal. La señora Hudson limpia el resto del piso, pero deja a John para pulir meticulosamente el violín, Billy el cráneo y el microscopio de Sherlock (todavía colocado en su lugar habitual en la mesa de la cocina). A menudo se sienta en el sillón de Sherlock como preferencia a verlo vacío, y siempre duerme en la cama del detective, creyendo que todavía puede oler ese olor familiar que era tan únicamente "Sherlock".

Cuando Sherlock estuvo en esa azotea, John sabía que lo amaba. Si es honesto consigo mismo, lo había sabido desde mucho antes; tal vez desde el momento en que estuvo dispuesto a meterle una bala a ese maldito y horrible taxista. Ahora, sin él, John reconoce cada día más el alcance de su cariño: la forma en que siempre hacía té para él, incluso cuando estaba siendo un idiota; cuando hacía comidas para él, que nunca comía; cuando se aseguraba de que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente y de que durmiera. Lo curaba cuando estaba herido, incluso si tenía la más leve de las heridas. A John simplemente le gustaba cuidar de él. Solía pensar en él día y noche (todavía lo hace), constantemente enviándose mensajes de texto cuando estaban separados, a pesar de que vivían juntos. Y luego estaban todas las veces que había dejado todo y a todos para hacer algo imprudente con el loco.

La señora Hudson lo sabe. Ella se asegura de que coma lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida y le proporciona un suministro interminable de té, pero no ha abordado el tema de pasar página. Ella misma está luchando con eso; el hombre era como un hijo para ella, y el piso está en un silencio sepulcral sin él.

* * *

Greg Lestrade ha estado en contacto constante con John; aunque al principio John no quería tener nada que ver con él. Greg se había disculpado profusamente por su participación en la detención de Sherlock, y su posterior ruina, pero habían tenido que pasar semanas antes de que John comenzara a aceptar que el policía había estado haciendo su trabajo y no había tenido otra opción.

Una vez que Anderson fue transferido, y Donovan degradada, los dos hombres se habían vuelto amigos otra vez. Greg también estaba de luto por Sherlock. Había estado tratando de persuadir a John para que fueran a tomar algo semanalmente, algo para sacarlo de la casa. En el aniversario de los cuatro meses de la muerte de Sherlock, John finalmente había cedido; bebiendo tanto que había tenido que pasar la noche en el sofá de Lestrade, sin estar en condiciones de quedarse solo.

Sus próximos encuentros fueron casi iguales, John bebiendo sus penas hasta que vomitaba. Greg sabía que no debería estar alentando este comportamiento, pero parecía más seguro que dejar que lo hiciera solo en casa y después de las primeras semanas, sus noches fuera se volvieron algo más sanas. La compañía y la distracción eran buenas para John. Siempre trataban de no hablar de Sherlock, pero descubrieron que tenían poco en común aparte de los casos, por lo que el espectro del detective siempre rondaba.

Una noche, Greg finalmente abordó el tema de la relación de John con Sherlock, insinuando sutilmente el tema antes de preguntar directamente si habían sido pareja. John había mirado hacia abajo a su bebida durante tanto tiempo que Greg pensó que no iba a responder.

-No-, susurró John.

-Pero…había algo mas ¿verdad? -, pregunta Greg, pareciendo tan avergonzado como John.

-Sí, había algo…al menos por mi parte.

-Ambas partes, amigos. Eso fue muy obvio desde el primer día.

John levanta la mirada con un brillo de esperanza antes de apartarla una vez más. Por mucho que lo intente ya no puede encontrar un sitio para la esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

El miércoles siguiente, después de unos tragos para celebrar la reincorporación de Lestrade como detective inspector, John sube con paso inestable los diecisiete escalones hasta el piso. Abriendo la puerta principal se queda congelado, las llaves cayéndose al suelo junto a sus pies.

Está más que un poco sorprendido de ver a Sherlock sentado en su sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas, las yemas de los dedos tocando sus labios. El detective lleva un traje negro con camisa negra a juego, al menos una talla demasiada pequeña, y los botones abiertos para exhibir su cuello y su clavícula. Sus rizos están más cortos de lo habitual, pero no menos perfectamente peinados, y arquea una ceja ante la expresión aturdida de John. Casi parece como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-John-. La voz de Sherlock está oxidada por el desuso.

Volviendo en sí, John se quita la chaqueta y se gira para colocarla en el gancho, junto al Belstaff que ahora está colgado otra vez donde pertenece.

-Creía que tal vez ya había dejado de verte, ha pasado casi una semana. Ella cree que estoy **sanando**. Ja.

\- ¿John? -, pregunta Sherlock, confundido.

John pone el hervidor para el té; haciendo dos como siempre hace cuando tiene estas alucinaciones, tirando el líquido frío cuando se ha quedado a un lado de la mesa, sin tocar.

-Normalmente eres más hablador que esto. ¿Ninguna deducción hoy? -. Se sienta en el sitio opuesto, sorbiendo de su taza, esperando.

-Asumo que estás acostumbrado a verme-. Sherlock descruza las piernas y se inclina hacia delante para estudiar a John.

-Siempre estás aquí, Sherlock. Incluso cuando no te veo, siempre estás conmigo.

Sherlock se queda en silencio, simplemente observando a John mientras bebe su té y ojea algunas facturas sobre la mesa. Durante veinte minutos permanecen en silencio antes de que John coja su taza vacía, la llena de Sherlock y se las lleve a la cocina y se prepare para irse a la cama.

-Realmente esta no es la bienvenida a casa que estaba esperando, John.

John se para a los pies de las escaleras, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia el ahora oscuro salón. Algo parece diferente esta vez. Sherlock se está levantando; parece tan delgado como siempre, pero hay algo de definición en sus brazos y hombros, haciendo parecer que su camisa sea más apretada. Pero no son solo las diferencias físicas: su comportamiento y la conversación son atípicas. No es que algo acerca de tener alucinaciones con tu mejor amigo sea “típico”.

El médico camina hacia su detective, curioso por lo que su mente vaya a crear. -He tomado demasiado alcohol para esto-, dice, pero se vuelve a sentar en su sillón.

Sherlock se acerca al sillón y se arrodilla frente a John, colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas. John da un respingo, el tacto sintiéndose muy real, no es normal que pueda sentir tan tangiblemente su tacto cuando se lo imagina. Tal vez porque raramente se tocaban antes de que muriera.

Hay un olor a cigarrillos que permanece alrededor de Sherlock: esto es nuevo. La aversión de John hacia el tabaco normalmente mantiene ese detalle en particular fuera de sus alucinaciones.

-John, lo siento muchísimo. No tuve otra elección.

De repente los ojos del médico se abren como platos y oye el ruido de la sangre en sus oídos, mientras la verdad empieza a caer sobre él.

-Sher—-. John se ahoga en el nombre que una vez había sido tan familiar.

Sherlock se inclina hacia delante y sube las manos por los brazos de John, sintiendo el inminente colapso.

\- ¡Oh, dios! Realmente eres tú… ¡ **cabrón**! Jodido cabrón.

John empieza a empujar a Sherlock, pero eso solo hace que Sherlock lo sujete más fuerte. Manteniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock, sobre su corazón, John llora. Llora más fuerte que cuando Sherlock murió, o que en su funeral, o las veces en que las había estado de pie junto a su tumba. Envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, llora lágrimas ardientes en su cuello.

Siempre ha mantenido que, si se le llegara a dar otra oportunidad, abrazaría a Sherlock con fuerza y nunca lo soltaría, le diría lo mucho que lo amaba, le besaría hasta que el sol se pusiera y se alzara de nuevo. Dices estas cosas cuando pierdes a alguien. ¿Pero alguna vez actúas sobre ellas cuando tienes esa segunda oportunidad? ¿O los mismos viejos miedos se inmiscuyen de nuevo?

\- ¡Quería **morir** , Sherlock! Le había fallado a mi mejor amigo, le había llamado máquina, le había hecho pensar que no me importaba y luego estuve ahí mientras se quitó la vida. Y nunca le dije lo mucho que significaba para mí-, solloza John, las palabras congelándose en su garganta. - ¿Sabías que fui a por mi pistola esa noche, pero no estaba ahí? Puedes darle las gracias a Mycroft por eso…estaba preparado para meterme una bala en el cerebro antes que vivir con la agonía de perderte. Cuando no pude hacer eso le pedí a Sarah pastillas para dormir, pero ella—-. John deja de hablar cuando ve la expresión del otro hombre.

\- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?

El color se ha desvanecido de la cara de Sherlock, y con un movimiento borroso se mueve rápidamente a través de la cocina. John apenas tiene la oportunidad de reaccionar antes de oír arcadas viniendo del baño.

Empieza a seguirlo, pero recuerda que Sherlock odia que le vean en un momento de debilidad, igual que él, por lo que se queda sentado. Su pierna izquierda está rebotando arriba y abajo y su puño está apretado, todo su cuerpo lleno de escalofríos. Shock, se dice a sí mismo; no es sorprendente.

Sherlock llena un vaso de agua cuando vuelve atravesando la cocina y se sienta en el suelo con la espalda contra el sillón de John.

-Había tres francotiradores, apuntándote a ti, la señora Hudson, y a Lestrade. Había anticipado que serías un objetivo, pero no los otros. Estúpido. Se me debería haber ocurrido-, Sherlock frunció el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo por lo que no había considerado, y por lo que ese lapso había causado. -Mycroft y yo teníamos varias estrategias posibles, dependiendo del plan del juego de Moriarty, pero cuando me habló de los francotiradores y luego se disparó...fue la única opción que tuvimos. Si hubieras sido el único en peligro podríamos haberlo solucionado, pero con los otros amenazados también... no podía arriesgarme a que les pasara algo solo porque te echaba de menos...

Sherlock deja de hablar y John está perplejo por lo que ha oído. Nunca se le ocurrió que Sherlock estuviera protegiéndole. Descubre que sus ojos están llenándose otra vez con lágrimas y coloca la mano en el pelo de Sherlock, jugando con los rizos en un gesto tranquilizador.

-John…si te hubieras suicidado, habría sido **yo** el que te hubiera matado, no Moriarty. Eso me habría destruido. Tal vez eso es lo que Moriarty había querido todo el tiempo: no que te matara su francotirador, sino que yo hiciera exactamente lo que hice y que mi muerte en falso hubiera sido la causa de ello. Te puse en el mismo peligro del que estaba intentando salvarte.

-Hubiera arriesgado mi vida felizmente para pelear junto a ti.

-Lo sé, John, pero no podía dejar que te pusieras en peligro por mi…y ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿de verdad habrías estado dispuesto a poner a nuestros otros amigos en riesgo?

Sherlock se gira para hacer contacto visual con John, pero, después de un segundo su amigo baja la mirada en concesión. Cuando habla es apenas más que un susurro.

-Siempre fuimos los dos, nosotros, Sherlock…podrías habérmelo echo saber.

-Una vez que estuve muerto fue mejor permanecer muerto. Todos estaríais a salvo y yo podría intentar desmantelar la red de Moriarty. Debería haberme llevado años. No debería estar de vuelta aquí ahora. Pero Molly, ella dijo—

-Espera—¡¿Molly lo sabía?!

-Por supuesto, John. Necesitaba a alguien dentro para proporcionar el cuerpo y que se ocupara de la autopsia, lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. Mycroft se negó a enviarme noticias sobre ti como supe que haría, diciendo que no necesitaba la distracción. Pero Molly…me dijo cuánto te está costando lidiar con todo.

Todo este tiempo, ¿la maldita Molly Hooper lo había sabido? Como para no evitarlo durante los últimos seis meses; aunque claramente había mantenido un ojo sobre él sin su conocimiento. John está enfadado, con Molly, con Sherlock, con Mycroft, y con el maldito mundo entero.

\- ¡¿ **Costando** …?! Fui a tu tumba…te **supliqué** que dejaras de estar muerto.

-Te oí.

Sherlock se incorpora sobre sus rodillas junto al sillón de John y coge ambas manos de John en las suyas, intentando comunicar todo lo que no puede decir con palabras a través de su tacto y la mirada en sus ojos. Le está permitiendo a John que lo lea, y parece que John ve lo que necesita ver, porque el enfado en su cara desaparece y es reemplazado por una expresión de cansancio extremo. Suspira, pesadamente.

-Dios, estoy agotado. Necesito dormir algo. Espero que no te importe…he estado, um…

-Evidentemente-. Confía en que Sherlock haya examinado el piso y se haya dado cuenta de que John había estado usando su habitación. Todavía ningún sentido de la privacidad.

-Está bien…después de todo pensaste que estaba muerto. El piso entero era tuyo.

-Parece como si a ti también te viniera bien una siesta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Sherlock evita sus ojos y empieza a apartarse. -Solo es transporte, John.

-Y una mierda…vamos-. Se levanta, tirando de Sherlock hacia arriba y llevándolo a la habitación. Antes de usar el baño, coloca un pijama de Sherlock sobre la cama, dejándole de pie en mitad de la habitación pareciendo ligeramente perdido…y preguntándose por qué demonios John ha guardado su ropa.

Para cuando John vuelve a entrar en la habitación Sherlock está en la cama; dormido bajo las mantas en el lado izquierdo (sabe que John prefiere el derecho). John se mete junto a él sin dudarlo, tumbado sobre su lado y colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Contando los latidos se queda dormido y no tiene sueños.

* * *

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, John se sorprende en primer lugar de que haya dormido, y en segundo lugar descubrir que Sherlock todavía está allí, roncando suavemente en la almohada. Están cerca, en el medio de la cama; la mano de John todavía está colocada sobre el corazón de Sherlock, y el hombre más joven tiene un agarre apretado alrededor de la muñeca de John, los dedos presionando sobre el punto de su pulso.

Es agradable cuando desayunan juntos a la mañana siguiente, como solían hacer. La señora Hudson está en casa de su hermana, y mantienen la puerta cerrada contra cualquier visita inesperada de Lestrade. John necesita hacer la compra; les vendría bien algo de comida real, y Sherlock está **exigiendo** sus galletas favoritas y parches de nicotina (John se niega a dejarlo fumar). Cuando sale del piso, Sherlock se estira como un gato en el sofá, reorganizando su palacio mental.

En el camino a Asda, John tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no debe sonreír; es un desafío para él fingir que todavía está metido de lleno en la niebla depresiva que lo ha rodeado durante los últimos seis meses.

Por la tarde intentan jugar; Operación es descartado rápidamente, John tiene una mano más estable, obviamente; el ajedrez no tiene sentido porque Sherlock siempre gana rápidamente; al Monopoly se tarda tanto en jugar que Sherlock se aburre en las primeras dos horas; el Scrabble causa discusiones sobre las complicadas palabras de las que uno de ellos ha oído hablar, pero el otro no, por lo que pasan la mayor parte del juego consultando un diccionario.

-John, ¿qué tal el Cluedo?

-Ni hablar. Incluso después de seis meses no quiero jugar a ese maldito juego.

Esa tarde piden curry y John escribe un borrador para un post del blog sobre el regreso de Sherlock, preparado para cuando la declaración oficial se haga. Sherlock le enseña a John una foto en su cartera que la señora Hudson les hizo las navidades pasadas. John se ríe porque tiene la misma foto en la mesa de su trabajo. Ninguno de ellos lo cuestiona cuando se dirigen a la misma cama esa noche.

* * *

Para el viernes, Sherlock se está volviendo loco. No pudiendo resolver casos para la policía, ha comenzado sus experimentos de nuevo y actualmente está examinando algo con su microscopio. John no quiere saber exactamente qué está mirando, pero está feliz de verlo ahí de nuevo, encaramado en el borde de su silla.

-Imagino que después de los últimos seis meses estarás ansioso por resolver casos normales otra vez.

-Lo normal es aburrido. Aunque admitiré que fue bastante entretenido resolver los de tu blog esta mañana y fingir que yo era tú-, sonríe Sherlock burlonamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Nadie se creerá que resolví esos!

-Eran muy predecibles, incluso tú podrías haberlos resuelto. Ahora necesito café-. Sherlock salta de su silla, el experimento olvidado y coge su abrigo. -Ese pequeño bistro italiano en Great Portland Street, ¿qué opinas?

\- ¡No puedes salir, Sherlock, todavía no estás vivo oficialmente!

-Después de que me tape los rizos la gente no me notará, me pondré un sombrero; tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si no pueden reconocerte a ti entonces es incluso menos probable que me vean a mi-. Ve la expresión en la cara de John y pone los ojos en blanco. -No, no **ese** sombrero.

Más tarde, con cafés en la mano, dan un paseo por Regent's Park. El silencio entre ellos, que siempre solía ser tan cómodo, ahora es un caldo de cultivo para las inseguridades de John.

-Sherlock, ¿por qué confiaste en Molly y no en mí?

-No tuvo nada que ver con la confianza, John. Ella era la persona mejor situada para ayudar y en el momento en que me acerqué a ella no había considerado que nadie, aparte de ti, sería un objetivo-. Sherlock deja de caminar, volviéndose hacia John. -Tuvimos la suerte de que Jim me hubiera visto tratarla con indiferencia en el laboratorio: pensó que no era importante para mí. Ella no lo es, por supuesto, es mi amiga, pero...no me importa de la misma manera en la que me importas tú. No podía ponerte a **ti** en riesgo.

John se da la vuelta para mirar hacia el lago, pensando en las palabras de Sherlock. Quiere creer que fue dejado fuera de los planes de Sherlock simplemente **por** su importancia, pero sus propios problemas para confiar se habían multiplicado por diez debido a este engaño.

Sherlock puede ver la inseguridad en los ojos de su amigo.

-Dios mío, John, ¡salté de esa azotea porque **te amo**! No es una emoción con la que tenga alguna experiencia y realmente no la entendí hasta que estuve de pie ahí en esa azotea y tuve que decirte adiós. Esas lágrimas no fueron una actuación, John. Fue la cosa más difícil que jamás he tenido que hacer. Supe que te haría daño, pero lo hice de todas formas. Tuve que hacerlo. John…cuando disparaste a Jeff Hope por mí…creo que esa fue la primera vez que me enamoré de ti.

-Todo fue por ti. **Eres** todo.

-Jesús, Sherlock. Quiero decirte esas palabras, de verdad que quiero. Pero no puedo, no ahora mismo. Es solo que hay… **tanto**. Ni siquiera puedo entender lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Yo…hmm. Volvamos, tengo experimentos que comprobar.

* * *

A pesar del final bastante suave de la noche, John se despierta sintiéndose más feliz de lo que lo ha hecho en más de seis meses. Pasa la mañana limpiando la casa, bailando al ritmo de la radio, antes de que Sherlock la apague para trabajar en una composición. Es increíble el gran desastre que Sherlock ha logrado hacer en tan solo unos días.

-No sabes cuánto echaba de menos tu caos, tus quejas, ¡y tu maldito violín a las tres de la mañana! Simplemente te he echado de menos muchísimo. Me sentía como si hubiera perdido la mitad de mí mismo ¿sabes?

-Sí, creo que sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.

Sherlock se gira, tocando todavía, dejando a John preguntándose como habían sido verdaderamente los últimos seis meses para su amigo. Es una conversación que realmente necesitan tener mejor antes que después. Decidiendo dejarlo hasta que Sherlock haya terminado de componer, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando a la tranquilizadora música del violín.

Debe de haberse quedado dormido porque cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos la música se ha detenido y Sherlock está caminando frente al sofá.

-La salida de ayer pareció ser un éxito, vayamos a Angelo's, aunque esta vez podría necesitar más un disfraz-. Desaparece hacia el dormitorio, solo para gritar. - ¡Reserva una mesa en la parte de atrás!

Una vez que John ha reservado la mesa, se toma su tiempo para prepararse; esto se parece mucho a una cita, y quiere verse lo mejor posible. Cuando vuelve a bajar las escaleras piensa que hay alguien sentado en la silla de Sherlock, hasta que mira a esos ojos inconfundibles y se da cuenta de que **es** Sherlock. Con sus rizos aplanados y cepillados hacia adelante, y un sombrero sujetándolo todo, se ve notablemente diferente. Vestido con vaqueros y con una camisa más suelta a John le costaría distinguirlo de una fila de personas.

Sherlock sonríe, contento de haber cogido a John por sorpresa, y también contento de que John esté usando la mejor ropa que usa para sus citas.

Al llegar a Angelo's, se las arreglan para evitar al hombre, y son llevados a su mesa reservada en la parte de atrás del restaurante. La esquina, a la luz de las velas, escondida de miradas indiscretas, solo suma a la atmósfera romántica, aunque John está ansioso de que llegue el momento en el que pueda hacer esto con Sherlock realmente como él mismo.

John pide linguini de gambas para él, y cuando Sherlock no está por la labor de pedir, John elige un risotto de marisco y una botella de vino blanco para celebrar.

-Come algo, idiota, estás más delgado que de costumbre...y si dices, "es solo transporte", te apuñalo en la mano con este maldito tenedor-. John agita el tenedor amenazadoramente, y se ríe por la cara ofendida de Sherlock. Se están riendo cuando llega su comida.

Entre bocados, hablan de sus viejos casos, los experimentos, las partes del cuerpo en la nevera y los agujeros de bala en la pared que volvieron loca a la señora Hudson. Es su versión de flirtear, John supone.

Sherlock apenas toca su comida, demasiado ocupado hablando, pero sigue robando gambas del plato de John, por lo que John come una buena cantidad del risotto.

Después de compartir un tiramisú, y de que John pague la cuenta, deciden caminar a casa. Es algo que siempre habían disfrutado hacer después de una comida; un largo y serpenteante paseo a casa para quemar las calorías de su indulgente comida. Esta noche, dan un rodeo a propósito, alargando el paseo de veinte minutos a una hora, aun recordando su antigua vida juntos, algo así como una pareja divorciada volviendo a reunirse. Caminan tan cerca el uno del otro que sus brazos siguen rozándose, pero ninguno se aleja. Para John se siente como si estuvieran cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegan a casa, se caen sobre el sofá, llenos y cansados. Están sentados cerca, el brazo de Sherlock estirado por el respaldo, y se están riendo del cenicero robado del Palacio de Buckingham que Sherlock acaba de ver en la mesa del salón. John lo había encontrado escondido entre una selección de rarezas en la estantería hacía unos meses y decidió exhibirlo.

John se inclina acercándose a Sherlock, y de repente están en silencio, el aire lleno de posibilidades. Coge la mano izquierda de Sherlock en las dos suyas, y se gira para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Sherlock…no sé por qué las palabras han sido tan difíciles para que yo las diga, pero **nunca** he sido capaz de decirlas. Ni una vez, a pesar de todas las veces que te imaginé aquí…porque pensé que te burlarías de mí. Ni siquiera pude decirlas en tu tumba. Ella intentó que las dijera, para quitarme el peso de encima, pero si lo hacía…estaría admitiendo que no solo había perdido un amigo, sino que había perdido el potencial para mucho más. Que había perdido…al amor de mi vida.

Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en los hermosos ojos verdes de Sherlock, y pone a John en sus brazos. Los meses de soledad, junto con el alivio de la reunión y los sentimientos correspondidos, son demasiado para ambos y en poco tiempo están sollozando considerablemente y abrazándose fuertemente.

-Solía escribirte, todos los días, rogándote que no estuvieras muerto, que volvieras a mí. Preguntándote por qué, cómo, qué había hecho mal-. Las palabras de John están amortiguadas mientras habla en el cuello de Sherlock, tratando desesperadamente de dejar de llorar el tiempo suficiente para hablar. -Era una adicción. Sé que nadie iba a verlos, a menos que Mycroft–

-Los leí. Todos ellos-. Consigue decir Sherlock mientras sus lágrimas se agotan.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-. John se aparta, pero mantiene su agarre en los brazos de Sherlock.

-Erm… ¿no está bien?

John suelta una pequeña risa. -Un poco no bien, sí.

\- ¡Me los **enviaste**!

\- ¡Cuando pensaba que estabas muerto!

\- ¿Entonces en realidad no querías que los leyera? -. Sherlock frunce el ceño confundido. -A veces eres un completo enigma, John…mantuve el número para que Molly pudiera mantenerme informado y, si soy completamente honesto, esperaba que pudieras intentar contactar conmigo. Obviamente no podría responder nunca, pero…seguía esperando que **supieras** que todavía estaba vivo, y que esperarías por mi…lo siento.

-Dios, Sherlock…te amo…te amo tanto, joder.

Las manos de John se mueven hacia los rizos de Sherlock, acariciándolos suavemente, empieza a acercarlos más, dejando claras sus intenciones. Sherlock sube la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de John antes de mover sus manos para reflejar las de John. Sus frentes se tocan suavemente y se paran un momento, la enormidad de la situación robándoles el aliento. Con los ojos cerrados se inclinan perfectamente, como si hubieran estado haciendo esto durante años. Cuando sus labios se rozan el uno contra el otro, Sherlock de repente se aparta.

John se pregunta qué demonios ha hecho mal cuando ve la expresión furiosa en la cara de Sherlock. Justo cuando está a punto de preguntar, la respuesta se hace obvia con la voz distante de Mycroft Holmes, conversando con la señora Hudson. ¡Maldito hombre!

-Lo siento, John. De repente siento que me está viniendo una migraña-. Sherlock sale de la habitación y va por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, dejando a John en un confuso y ligeramente excitado estado; aunque el ruido de los pasos de Mycroft en las escaleras pronto echa agua fría sobre eso.

John planta una sonrisa falsa en su cara. -Buenas noches, Mycroft. ¿A qué debo el placer?

-Buenas noches, John. Solo una visita social. ¿Qué tal estás? -. Se sienta en el sillón de John colocando su paraguas contra la chimenea.

-No haces visitas sociales, Mycroft. Tengo una buena idea de por qué estás aquí, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti-, reta John.

Mycroft arquea una ceja antes de que su expresión cambie a algo más suave, casi amigable.

-La gente está preocupada por ti, John. He tenido varios informes acerca de tu bienestar.

-Seis meses. Seis meses después de que impidieras que me comiera mi pistola, ¿te preocupa mi bienestar? De todas formas ¿qué te importa?

-Eras muy importante para mi hermano, John. Sería negligente por mi parte abandonarte-. Mycroft levanta la mano para evitar que John le interrumpa. -A pesar de mi ánimo por lo contrario, Sherlock **sentía** algo por ti. No quería que se encariñara con nadie, pero tú eras bueno para él, creo-. John no puede evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su cara; nunca ha escuchado a Mycroft elogiar a nadie.

-Te lo agradezco, Mycroft, pero ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? -. Se detiene, inseguro de si debe romper la confianza de Sherlock, pero convencido de que esta debe ser la razón de esta visita no programada.

-Lo sé todo, Mycroft. Me lo contó todo; los francotiradores, la muerte falsa, su "misión". Sé que se suponía que no tenía que volver todavía, pero parece que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Ha…vuelto?

-Hace tres días. De alguna manera pasó por alto tu vigilancia en Serbia. ¡No puedo creer que su seguridad estuviera en tus manos y lo dejaras desaparecer! No lo vas a enviar de vuelta ahí fuera, no sin mí, preferiblemente para nada.’

-John... ¿qué te ha estado contando Sherlock sobre su misión? -. Mycroft al menos tiene la decencia de parecer regañado por los comentarios de John.

-Muy poco. En realidad ha estado evitando el tema, pero ya es hora de que los tres hablemos. Deja que vaya a por él.

El móvil de Mycroft empieza a sonar cuando John se levanta y se dirige hacia la habitación, diciendo. -Sherlock. Sabe que estás aquí, bien puedes salir.

-Mycroft Holmes.

-Soy el agente Walker, señor. Hemos tomado el complejo en Serbia…sin embargo, lamento ser el que le diga…el video que recibió hace tres días fue real.

-Dios santo…-. Mycroft deja que sus ojos se cierren suavemente. - ¿Supongo que no hay duda?

-Ninguna, señor. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Gracias, Walker. Asegura el transporte de vuelta a Londres tan pronto como sea posible; coordínalo con Anthea.

Mycroft cuelga el teléfono, colocándolo en la mesa junto al sillón de John sin abrir los ojos. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz e inspira para prepararse. Abriendo los ojos se pone de pie y se gira hacia la cocina, oyendo la voz de John saliendo de la habitación de Sherlock.

Cuando Mycroft camina por la cocina y va por el pasillo puede ver a John sentado en la antigua silla frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, de cara a la cama mientras habla.

-Sherlock, es solo tu hermano. Ahora lo sabe, y necesitamos hablar de lo que pasará ahora. No dejaré que te vayas otra vez-. Mira a Mycroft cuando entra en la habitación.

Mycroft no quiere tener razón en esto, pero sabe que la tiene. Se acerca a John lentamente como si un movimiento repentino pudiera sobresaltarle.

-John, hay algunas cosas de las que necesitamos hablar.

-Sí, los tres, por dios santo. **Hablad el uno con el otro** , por una vez en vuestras malditas vidas. Tu hermano ha estado muerto durante seis meses ¡y ahora está **justo ahí**!

John mueve sus brazos hacia la cama, la cual, como el resto de la habitación, está completamente vacía. Cuando Mycroft mira alrededor de la habitación y de vuelta al hombre herido sonriendo a alguien que solo él puede ver, el hermano de Sherlock se permite una sola lágrima.


End file.
